


The Return Of A Prince

by JoneryStories



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dark Past, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Jonerys, Rhaegar Targaryen Lives, past trauma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:48:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25280389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoneryStories/pseuds/JoneryStories
Summary: Jaehaerys Targaryen returns to Westeros 8 years after his supposed death, but the boy his family knew is dead, or so he is convinced. He must face his demons and tell his family of his past, but will they look at him the same? After all he has done?
Relationships: Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen, Lyanna Stark/Rhaegar Targaryen
Comments: 32
Kudos: 114





	The Return Of A Prince

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first fic on A03 so be gentle!  
> Hope you enjoy...

**The Princess**

Her footsteps echoed in the empty hall; her sights set on the throne made of swords.

The footsteps came to a stop as Dany reached the bottom of the dais, a sigh leaving her.

So much darkness and gloom, the throne room never felt happy, at least not since...since _him_. No one ever dared speak his name aloud, The King would break at his son's name.

When the incident happened it was like a gust of wind blew through the Red Keep, sucking up all the laughs and smiles. Then the second incident happened a few moons later and any chance of happiness returning vanished like dragons from the sky.

But Dany was still grateful for what she had, the family that surrounded her.

The King and Queen on the other hand suffered greatly at the loss of _him_ and Dany knew they would never be the same again.

Aegon's death further fractured the realm, what was the King to do without his male heirs?

Dany sighed again and continued on her walk to the courtyard, her footsteps leaving a faint echo in the lonely room. She was lucky, she supposed, she was eight and ten and The King had not even brought up marriage proposals yet. A thought Dany dreaded almost as much as him.

She sat on a bench overlooking the courtyard, it was late, and Dany did not expect to see anyone, though she was not entirely surprised to see Rhaenys walking toward her with that gentle smile of hers.

"What a surprise to see you out here Daenerys." Rhaenys teased as she sat down next to her.

"Couldn't sleep." She replied vaguely. She had been having dreams again, about him.

"Dreams?" Rhaenys was technically Dany's niece, but they we sisters. When they had no one, they had each other. Given that, Rhaenys could read Dany like a book. Though it went both ways.

"Yes." Was her quick reply.

"Same."

They stared out into the open night sky, stars shining, moon glowing. "What do you think they mean?" Rhaenys asked quietly, as if afraid of how Dany would respond.

"I don't know Rhaenys, but I hate them."

"But why? I would love to see Aegon in my dreams, unless of course it was a night terror." It was then it seemed to click for Rhaenys. "Oh no, what did you see him doing?"

Dany swallowed, willing the memories to stay back. "Something hideous." She spoke softly, knowing how weak she sounded.

"Oh Daenerys, I'm so sorry..." Rhaenys replied, wrapping her arm around her, and pulling her into an embrace. Dany let her head rest on her sisters' shoulder and let out a sob. "He's so different in my dreams. He is not the shy boy, he is a monster, cutting down men and creatures alike. His eyes are also so filled with violence and rage. Gods, I wish Rhaegar had never sent him away." She whispered.

Rhaenys rubbed her arm soothingly, "We all wish for that, Rhaegar most of all. You know that's his biggest regret."

"I know...I know." She mumbled.

"You are strong Daenerys; you can get through anything." Daenerys nodded, but did not agree.

"Come now, lets try to get some sleep before the sun brings a new day."

* * *

**The Dead Prince**

Just before the sun rose, he snuck in, using old tunnels and passageways nobody had ever thought to seal. Better for him. But he would have to ask the King to seal it once he revealed himself, it was rather dangerous having such accessible pathways to the royal family. But Jae always knew all the little secrets and mysteries of the Red Keep, even if it had been 8 years. _Gods,_ he thought, _its been eight fucking years_.

Ever since the incident in the North, life had been a living hell and not once did Jae truly believe he would make it back to this castle in one piece. But he was really here. Along with his accomplishments and new companions. He wondered how his family would react. He was no longer a boy; the boy was dead. But Jae would not exactly call himself a man anymore either. Not after what he had seen, what he'd done. Would they see him as this monster, a man who had seen the true horrors of the world? _Would she?_

He couldn't think about that.

But he was back, and he wanted to fix the realm for the best, surely that was good enough for them.

Well, he was about to find out.

Going through the secret compartment in the floor was harder then he remembered but he managed. Pulling himself out of the floor he gave a huff at the sight of his old chambers.

Nothing had changed.

He supposed they did not have the heart to do so. His mother probably demanding no one touch anything. Gods, he really wanted to see his mother. Feel her warmth as she hugged him. He knew when he inevitably did get that hug, he should cherish it, knowing she would never look at him the same once he told his story.

But there was a voice in the back of his head, sounding suspiciously like _hers_ , reminding him of his mother's wild free spirit. Giving him hope. He had given up hope once, but he could not discount it now. Because here he was, finally, _home_. With his family.

He smirked as a plan began to form to make his dramatic entrance. He would need his loyal companion though. But how could he get him into the Red Keep? He was not exactly small anymore, quite the opposite actually.

"I'll have to get to the courtyard." He muttered to himself under his breath.

But the sun was beginning to rise through the sky, lighting up the Red Keep. Jae would have to use his skills wisely. He walked over to the door and opened it, glancing back at his room once more before vanishing into the fading shadows.

* * *

**The King**

Rhaegar sat up in a flash, breathing heavily, sweat gleaming on his forehead.

"Fuck." He mumbled.

"Dreams?" A familiar voice asked.

He turned to look at her, surprised to find her standing fully clothed and ready for the day. "Yes, just dreams. Why you up so early?" he asked as he threw off the warm furs.

"Dreams." She replied quietly."I saw him Rhae. But his eyes were so full of hate and anger that I couldn't recognize him. Why must the Gods curse us with these terrors?"

Rhaegar quickly stood and embraced his wife, who was now sobbing. "I had a similar dream." he informed softly.

"Its cruel. Not only do they give us dreams of our dead son, they make him a monster. Why?" She whispered into his chest. "Why?" She repeated.

His grip tightened. "I don't know, my love."

They stayed like that for some time, just comforting one another.

Lyanna took a deep breath and released him. "Put on some clothes, we have a council meeting today to discuss the Nights Watch riot."

He groaned. "Can you get Daenerys and Rhaenys? I want them to be there to at least provide some entertainment."

He saw a ghost of a smile pass over her lips before she nodded and walked out of the chamber.

* * *

**The Dead Prince**

His footsteps were almost silent as he walked up to the hideous throne, his companion's less so.

"Ghost." He hissed as the Wolf sprinted over to another plant, knocking it over with his large snout.

The Wolf turned his beady red eyes back over to him and gave the decency to look a little ashamed.

Ghost was easily the size of a horse, his fur so thick neither sword nor arrow could pierce it, his teeth so large he could rip a mans head off in a single bite. But though he looked intimidating, Ghost was just a giant friendly hairball.

Except when it came to battle.

Ghost trotted back over much more silently and bent his snout down so Jae could rub his forehead against his. After a moment he turned back to the throne and an idea came into his head.

"I did say dramatic entrance did I not Ghost?" he asked quietly.

Ghost just huffed and padded over to the throne, sitting down next to it. Jae smiled and gripped Blackfyre, moving to sit down. He sat down with a grunt, Gods it was so uncomfortable. But it was technically his, since Aegon had died from the same fever that killed his mother, Elia, a couple moons after his incident.

When he had heard the news, he had wanted to mourn but his journey could not allow it.

Ghost, sensing Jae's emotions leaned his head over and whined softly. Jae gave him a pat. "I'm all right boy, just a little nervous." It was not like he had not seen them in 8 years, he had lots of dreams. Half of them were night terrors, wounds that remained untreated. The other half were about his family, or just her.

"What do you think she'll think of me boy?" he whispered halfheartedly. Ghost just gave a soft whine.

Dany had always been his closest friend, the one who treated him like the prince he was. Not just the Northern Targaryen, the runt of the family.

He had not realized how much she meant to him until he lost her.

But he could not think of that now.

He hoped Rhaenys was still wild and cheeky, his mother, loving and caring, his father fierce yet gentle, Dany... What if the King had already arranged a marriage proposal for her? What if she was not even in the Red Keep anymore?

He slowly let the fear creep in, until Ghost whined loud enough for Jae to look at him. "I know..." he whispered as Ghost gave him a knowing look.

Ghost then suddenly focused on the doors, his ears perking up high and his snout twitching. Then the oak doors began to creak open and Jae readied himself with a deep breath.

* * *

**The Princess**

The doors were pushed open by the Kingsguard and they began to walk through. "I can't believe you are making me come to this Rhae." She practically hissed.

He grinned half heartily. "It could be good for you to learn how to be a Queen."

"I don't see how." Dany replied.

Rhaegar did grin then, like he was planning something.

She looked forward, toward the throne and froze, a gasp that could be described as half a scream coming from her mouth.

All eyes turned to the throne where a man sat. He wore a black hood, a red cape trailed down his shoulders, a sword across his lap. He had broad shoulders and was clearly muscular, yet that was not the most intimidating thing, It was the enormous creature that sat next to the man. It could be described as a wolf, but no wolf was that big.

The Kingsguard launched into action as Rhaegar pulled Rhaenys and Dany behind him.

* * *

**The Prince**

He looked up at the competition facing him, seven knights wearing gold armour with helmets. It was hard to see the face's behind the mask of the Knights, Jae only recognized three. Ser Barristan, Ser Arthur, and Ser Jamie.

The only Knight he had slight worries about was Arthur. But he would still love to see them try to take on himself and Ghost, though at the same time he did not want to spill any blood.

He stood from the throne and twirled Blackfyre in menacing way, Ghost rising to his full height beside him, baring his large teeth and growling loudly. The Knights looked terrified at the thought of attacking Ghost, which was definitely an appropriate reaction.

Ser Arthur stepped forward. "Lower your weapon and get on the ground now or we will be forced to take action."

Jae could not hold back the smirk when he replied, "It's good to see you too, Arthur."

Arthur's sword arm faulted for a moment. "Identity yourself." He spoke harshly.

"Why would I do that?" Jae asked, deciding to toy with them.

"There are seven of us and one of you."

"Two of us." Jae said darkly, Ghost growling and snapping is jaws his prove his point.

Some of the Knights began to tremble at that.

But then to their obvious surprise Jae sheathed his sword.

"But I'm not here to fight."

He heard sighs of relief as Ghost sat back down.

Arthur walked up the Dais steps, pointing his sword at his chest. "Remove your hood." He commanded.

"Aren't you worried at what you might find?" Jae said with a smirk, but there was a sense of unease in the undertone of his voice.

"Remove it." He hissed.

Jae grinned again then looked towards his family. His father had his Rhaenys and Dany behind him, watching the scene with cold eyes. His mother stood tall next to him, glaring at the scene in front of them. Dany stepped out from behind Rhaegar with curious eyes, Jae's strength deflated at the sight. He knew they could not see his face but seeing theirs in person after so long almost broke him.

"If I remove my hood, do not attempt to take hold of me." He said in warning.

"Why?" Jamie scowled.

"It would not end well." Was all Jae said and they seemed to know what he meant when his eyes turned to the Wolf on the dais.

"Fine, just remove the hood and identify yourself."

Jae pulled off the hood and grinned at Arthur.

"My name is Jaehaerys. I am hurt you don't recognize me, Ser." 

The widening of his eyes through his helmet was all Jae needed to see to know Arthur recognized him.

* * *

**The Princess**

Dany was short.

And she did not think she had ever been so annoyed by this until now. When the man had pulled off his hood Dany had not been able to see, even though the man was taller than every member in the Kingsguard.

"Rhae what's happening?" she whispered.

"The man removed his hood, Ser Arthur is handling this, do not worry." He responded.

One of Kingsguard members, Ser Barristan, Dany recognized, walked over rather quickly. "Your Graces, This man would like to introduce himself. We have disarmed him." He said.

They made their way to the front of the room, Rhaegar sitting in the Throne, Lyanna on his left, Dany and Rhaenys on his right.

The Kingsguard lined diagonally across the dais. The man stepped forward, his hood was back on, making his face a shadow. His creature sat next to him as he ran his hand through it's fur like it was a simple house pet.

"Identify yourself." Rhaegar commanded.

"It's been awhile." Was all the man said in return.

"I do not have the patience for this." Rhaegar said in his Kingly tone.

"Bullshit." The man said humorously, "You have to put up with countless people from this city and their demands every day. Anyone who can sit through that is extremely patient." 

His accent reminded her of Lyanna's, which was rather strange.

Rhaenys leaned over to her. "He is a Northerner; you can hear it." She said, voicing her own thoughts.

Dany nodded absentmindedly. She was fully focused on this mystery man, as it was the most interesting thing that had happened in moons, years even.

"You dare speak to the King like that? Identity yourself!" Rhaegar yelled, his voice echoing through the hall.

When Dany finally expected the man to submit, he only laughed.

"You have one more chance to answer me or you will be executed." Rhaegar hissed.

"For what crime?"

"You sat on the Throne, that is enough."

"But the throne is mine to inherit." 

The silence that followed was near deafening.

"Identify yourself." Lyanna growled.

The man sighed and grabbed his hood, pulling it back to reveal his face.

He had a full beard and dark long curly hair that nearly reached his shoulders. He had a scar near his eye and a faint smirk on his lips.

Her immediate thoughts were how comely the man looked. He was younger then she expected too.

But when he opened his eyes she gasped.

They were a dark purple.

Memories from her childhood she had tried so hard to remember throughout her life came back to her in an instant.

He turned to look at her and when their eyes met, she knew she was looking at Jaehaerys.

"Jae?" She whispered, but loud enough for everyone to hear. Lyanna seemed to have also realized what was happening, her hand covering her mouth as tears welled in her grey eyes. 

Rhaegar and Rhaenys turned to look at her, but her eyes stayed on Jae.

After a moment he smiled and that was all the confirmation she needed. Before she even realized it she had run past Ser Barristan and jumped into his arms. He caught her rather graciously and held her tight against him.

She buried her face in his shoulder and held back a sob at the familiar scent.

"Dany." He whispered and she squeezed him tighter.

It was really him. He was alive. He was home.

He gently placed her down and loosened his grip. She pulled back to look at him, a smile she hadn't seen in eight years gracing her view.

"Its good to see you." he whispered gently.

She nodded, her mind not comprehending that this was real.

She stepped back just in time for Lyanna to come rushing at her son, practically tackling him to the floor.

"Hey Ma, good to see you too." he said softly while stroking her back as she began to cry.

Dany turned to see Rhaegar and Rhaenys slowly approaching, Rhaegar looked like he had seen a ghost. Which was sort of the case. Whereas Rhaenys had a disbelieving look on her face.

"No...you can't be him. You're lying." she whispered. Dany looked at her, shocked.

She heard a chuckle that she didn't recognize and saw Jae smiling.

He walked over to Rhaenys and grinned cheekily down at her.

"Please Jae, don't tell father. If he finds out I can ride a horse before he's taught me he'll be miserable." Jae said, mimicking a little girl's voice, a smirk on his face. This was a memory that Rhaenys obviously recognized as her jaw dropped, her eyes widening.

"Jae?" Rhaenys whispered.

"Aye, it's really me Sister."

Rhaenys then embraced him in a strong hug which Jae happily returned.

Daenerys's eyes turned towards Rhaegar and she let an unexpected laugh at his expression, which after Jae's words had turned sour.

Rhaenys pulled away after a moment and turned to Rhaegar. "Yeah, sorry about that."

His face then shifted into a smile as he slowly shook his head at his daughter. "I thought you were a little too good."

She just shrugged at him, a cheeky smile on her face.

Rhaegar then turned to Jae and stepped forward, placing his hands on his shoulders.

"My son," he whispered, blinking back tears.

"Father," Jae said, smiling. "Been a while hasn't it?"

Rhaegar laughed and pulled his son into a tight hug. Jae was taller then Rhaegar now, but they had the same body build. Except for Jae's larger and more defined muscles.

Dany jumped at the feeling of something wet and cold at her neck and turned to see an enormous face staring at her. She let out a yelp and stumbled backwards into a warm wall. She looked up to see Jae was that warm wall, he smiled at her then leaned down, his lips almost touching her ear as he whispered, "He won't bite."

Dany swallowed heavily and reached out a hand towards the great beast, who tilted his head to the side before leaning down and pressing his big soft head into her hand.

"His name is Ghost." Jae whispered, still pressed against her. "He seems to like you."

A shiver run down her spine as he moved his lips away from her ear.

"His fur is so soft." she said, patting him gently.

Ghost seemed to appreciate it, letting his tongue roll out the side of his mouth.

"He may seem scary but in reality he's just a big fluffball, aren't you boy?" he asked, stepping back from her and towards Ghost.

She immediately missed his warmth.

He gave Ghost a big rub before turning to face them. He suddenly looked nervous, swallowing and fidgeting with his fingers. He took a deep breath, eyeing all of them before looking at the Throne.

"We need to talk." 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any mistakes that you may have found...
> 
> What did you think?  
> Should I continue?  
> Let me know!


End file.
